


Good For You

by Irvy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), But it's there, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Season 8 compliant, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvy/pseuds/Irvy
Summary: "You ready?""Ah -" Shiro gasps as Curtis kisses along his jaw, tugging at his earlobe with the slightest hint of teeth. "Yes, I'm ready."Curtis licks the curve of Shiro's ear and sucks a kiss to the soft spot beneath it. "I'm gonna take such good care of you, Sir," he breathes.---Or, Shiro needs to take his mind off things in the aftermath of Clear Day. Curtis is happy to help.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Shiro bottoming. And I apparently can't stop writing about Curtis, or trying to make up for the background their relationship didn't get in canon. This takes place mid-season 8. Welcome to self-indulgent Shurtis smut.

"Sir?"

Shiro jerks to attention.

"You're early," he says, smiling.

"Hmm, you must be out of it. I'm on time," says Curtis, already peeling off his jacket and draping it over a chair. "You sure this is okay?"

Shiro had shed his own jacket vargas ago, when he got back to his quarters. He'd been too exhausted to do much else. All the excitement of yesterday, the celebration on Drazan for Clear Day, seems to have been erased with the knowledge that Allura is possessed by some...thing.

Shiro frowns.

"None of that," scolds Curtis. He sits next to Shiro on the bed, their thighs touching. "It's going to be okay."

"We don't know that -" Shiro starts, but he's silenced by Curtis kissing the argument from his lips.

"Shh, babe. You worked hard all day. You definitely worked hard yesterday." Curtis strokes his fingertips down Shiro's Altean arm. It shouldn't send heat spilling down Shiro's spine, but it does. He shivers involuntarily and Curtis kisses him again. "Let me take care of you, Sir."

Shiro takes a deep breath and nods.

"You ready?"

"Ah -" Shiro gasps as Curtis kisses along his jaw, tugging at his earlobe with the slightest hint of teeth. "Yes, I'm ready."

Curtis licks the curve of Shiro's ear and sucks a kiss to the soft spot beneath it. "I'm gonna take such good care of you, Sir," he breathes, and pushes Shiro down against the mattress.

Shiro's breath already feels tight in his throat, his nipples peaking against his shirt as Curtis's hands slide down his shoulders, nails raking over his chest. He bites back a moan. Curtis kisses the corner of his mouth, licks at his lips. His hands rest against Shiro's chest, his fingers splayed to avoid touching Shiro's nipples.

Shiro squirms, tries to get Curtis to shift his hands. Instead he feels Curtis smirk into the kiss and slide his hands down Shiro's sides to grip at his waist.

"Curtis," Shiro moans against his lips.

Curtis nips at his bottom lip and doesn't respond.

But he takes hold of the hem of Shiro's shirt and slowly, so torturously slowly, he drags it up Shiro's stomach. His knuckles graze over Shiro's abs, making Shiro twitch and tense for a moment. The shirt slides over Shiro's ribs, and then Curtis pulls it taut just in time to catch against Shiro's pecs.

"Please -" Shiro pants.

"Please what, baby?" Curtis sits back, settling in the space between Shiro's legs. His hands have stopped moving.

Shiro heaves a deep breath, hoping the movement of his chest will give Curtis some hint or get him some friction.

It doesn't. Curtis's ice blue eyes seem to glitter in the dim light as he smiles at Shiro.

Shiro wriggles again, arches his back a little. When that doesn't seem to inspire Curtis to move, he brackets Curtis in with his thighs, squeezing them against Curtis's waist.

That gets a blink of surprise out of Curtis, and stirs him into tugging Shiro's shirt up over his chest, the fabric teasing Shiro's nipples so he gasps helplessly.

"Yes," he moans, "please."

Curtis leaves Shiro's shirt rucked up around his collarbone and leans down until his breath is hot against Shiro's chest. He licks a hot, slow trail between Shiro's pecs and kisses his way toward one of Shiro's nipples, then stops and smiles up at Shiro.

Shiro swallows hard to silence his whine.

Curtis circles Shiro's nipple with his tongue but draws back, tracing his fingertips down Shiro's chest instead. His nails catch against Shiro's nipples and Shiro chokes on another moan.

"Don't hold back," orders Curtis.

"Y-yes."

"I'll give you what you need, Sir. Be patient," says Curtis.

He flicks the tip of his tongue over the peak of Shiro's nipple, and the slight, teasing pressure is Shiro's undoing. He wraps his legs around Curtis's back and writhes, grinding his ass against the bulge in Curtis's uniform pants.

Curtis keeps flicking Shiro's nipple, pinching the other and plucking at it until it aches. When he moves, sucking Shiro's other nipple into his mouth and catching it lightly between his teeth, Shiro keens. He grinds his ass down harder, arches his back. He wants as much of his chest in Curtis's mouth as he can get.

Curtis seems to want that too. He sucks loudly at Shiro's nipple, biting at his pec. It sounds so obscene but Shiro can't get enough. Then Curtis eases back, his eager sucking turning to soft, almost kittenish licks.

He brushes his fingers over Shiro's other nipple, giving a moment's reprieve before the gentle, tickling pressure gives way to a rough twist. Shiro gasps at the pain, moans when Curtis flattens his tongue and licks it again.

"You're so good for me," he says, breath hot over the cooling saliva on Shiro's chest. "I could play with your tits all night, but something -" he shifts, presses his hardening bulge against Shiro's ass "- tells me you want more. Do you want it, Sir?"

Shiro hesitates. No matter how many times Curtis says he wants to hear Shiro, he can't help feeling dirty when he gives voice to what he needs.

"I want to hear you."

But Curtis isn't letting Shiro catch his breath. His fingers are circling Shiro's nipples again, plucking and worrying them until they're sore, and it's so good that Shiro lets loose a shameful whimper.

"I want to hear that too," says Curtis. "But I need to hear you say you want more, baby."

Shiro gives Curtis a squeeze with his thighs. "I need it," he says at last. "I need you."

"What part of me?" Curtis smirks. One of his hands has found its way down Shiro's body and his fingers rest tauntingly over the waistband of Shiro's pants. "You want my fingers, Sir?"

"I need your cock," Shiro hears himself say. His cheeks feel hot with it, but not as hot as Curtis's cock pressed into the swell of his ass. If not for their pants, his shaft would be between Shiro's asscheeks and -

"Where do you need it?"

Shiro bites his lip. He can't meet that intense blue gaze, can't do anything but throb and ache for it. He shifts his thighs, flexes his calves against Curtis's back. "Please," he begs.

Curtis isn't forgiving, and neither is the harsh twist he gives Shiro's nipple. Shiro bucks, making his ass grind against Curtis's cock again.

"I said, where do you need it, Sir?"

"In my ass," Shiro blurts. "Fuck me and come in my ass."

Smiling again, Curtis plants a kiss on Shiro's lips. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Shiro's pants and yanks them down, ignoring Shiro's shocked groan as the pants catch against his erection before it bobs free to slap against his stomach.

Curtis leaves Shiro's pants hooked around his knees. He swipes his thumb through the smear of precum leaking against Shiro's stomach, then presses his blunt thumbnail into Shiro's slit.

Shiro sees white. His hips writhe, his ass clenches. "Nghh, yes!"

He's still panting as Curtis licks off the tip of his thumb. "Oh Captain," Curtis says, "isn't it better when you're honest with me?"

 _Captain_. Oh God.

Before Shiro's brain can catch up with the effect his title has on his dick, Curtis is already snapping Shiro's boxers back up, trapping his dick again. Shiro hisses but doesn't protest even as his cock throbs in protest. Ignoring the confined heat of Shiro's dick, Curtis trails his fingertips down Shiro's hip before sitting upright to pull off his shirt and toss it aside.

He reaches to unbutton his pants, but Shiro fumbles to beat him to it.

"Let me," he says.

The smile on Curtis's face is indulgent, dangerous. "Whatever you need."

"I need to suck your cock."

Curtis blinks. Somewhere outside himself, Shiro is proud he was able to say the words without blushing too much, without stammering. He's proud to see that Curtis looks a little flushed, his eyes hazy.

"You'd look good on your knees, Sir."

It sounds amazing, the contrast of the cold, hard floor under his knees and the heat of Curtis's cock filling his mouth. But Shiro has other plans.

It's his turn to push Curtis back, easing him down against the bed and nudging his legs apart. Shiro works his pants open and gives his cock a squeeze through his boxers. His mouth is already watering at the heat and heft of it. Curtis is thick enough to stretch his jaw and more than long enough to fuck into his throat.

Shiro licks his lips.

He doesn't wait for Curtis to give him an order. Normally, he knows he'd be punished, but Curtis seems to understand how much Shiro needs this. He moans encouragingly as Shiro palms his cock through his boxers again.

Shiro can't help it. He traces the underside of Curtis's shaft with his thumb. He presses his thumb into the groove where shaft flares into head.

Curtis bucks his hips and cries out, and Shiro yanks his boxers down and out of the way to slurp Curtis's cock into his mouth.

His eyes slip closed as he tastes the slit with his tongue, following the blunt curve of the head down to suck as much of Curtis into his mouth as possible. Shiro takes a deep breath through his nose and forces himself down farther, gripping the base of Curtis's shaft with one hand and keeping the other rooted to the curve of Curtis's hip. He has to resist the urge to touch himself.

"Nghhh," Curtis groans. "Ah! So good, Sir!"

Shiro bobs up, sucks at just the head. His own cock throbs when Curtis's moans get louder, a little higher-pitched.

He pulls his lips off Curtis's cock with a slurp and laps at the beading precum. He gives Curtis a few strokes, using his own spit as lube, as he worships Curtis's cockhead with his tongue. Then he dives back in, gulping down cock until Curtis is in his throat.

If he really needed it, Curtis would pinch his nose closed, cut off his air supply until Shiro's vision began to spot. Tonight's not one of those nights. Shiro is more than happy choking himself on Curtis's cock, moaning around the intrusion in his throat. His voice will be wrecked in the morning.

It's worth it, even if he won't be able to see Curtis blush when he issues extra-hoarse commands. He's going to have to focus on anyone else on the bridge but his communications officer.

Curtis has too much control to fuck into Shiro's mouth. He rolls his hips, just enough to work his cock into the soft back of Shiro's throat. Shiro gags for it - both actually and figuratively - and pulls back slightly, running his tongue up the underside of Curtis's shaft.

What he can't reach with his lips, he wraps his hand around, working Curtis until he tastes another spurt of precum across his tongue. Shiro swallows it and works Curtis back into his throat.

"Captain - _ahh_! Baby," Curtis croons. "You've gotta stop if you want me to come in your ass."

Shiro is slow to oblige. Even as he bobs back up, he keeps his tongue working against the sides of Curtis's cock, keeps kissing and licking at the head.

"Sir," Curtis says, and it's almost a warning.

Shiro pops off Curtis's cock, giving it one last stroke with a slow twist at the end. He rubs his thumb over the precum bubbling from the slit and licks it off, just like Curtis did earlier.

"That's perfect," says Curtis. He catches Shiro's chin in his hand, stroking his thumb over Shiro's lower lip. He guides Shiro up so their mouths meet. He's tasting his own dick and precum and Shiro's eager drool and neither of them care. Shiro sucks at Curtis's tongue and grasps at his waist, trying to slide his pants lower.

They have to break the kiss for Curtis to stand up and get naked. Shiro forces down a groan at the loss of contact. As Curtis kicks off his socks, Shiro shucks his own pants and makes to remove his boxers.

"Leave them," Curtis commands.

Shiro tilts his head quizzically, but Curtis doesn't offer any explanation.

"Lie down."

Shiro obeys in technicality only, lying down on his side so he can watch Curtis's hard cock sway as he sheds his boxers. He licks his lips, still swollen and sore from working over the thickness of that cock.

It's as though Curtis can read his mind, or maybe he just feels the heat of Shiro's eyes on him. He turns, catching Shiro watching, and pumps his erection a few times as he steps closer to the edge of the bed.

"I said lie down." He's close enough for Shiro to join their hands together on Curtis's cock. His fingers twitch, as hungry for it as the rest of him. "Captain," warns Curtis. He's still working his hand over his cock using the remnants of Shiro's spit and his own precum as lube.

Shiro has tested him enough. He wants to obey. His body tingles with it. Although it's tempting to roll over on his front and present his ass to Curtis, he rolls obligingly onto his back. His own cock, ignored, strains against his boxers.

He tries to ignore it but can't help wriggling, flexing the muscles of his ass to shift position slightly.

Curtis hisses.

Shiro waits.

Sometimes, Curtis makes him wait for what feels like half the night - an eternity. If Shiro needs to be patient, Curtis isn't above holding his cockhead against Shiro's lips, the ring of his fingers and thumb stopping Shiro from sucking it in. Or he'll display Shiro on all fours, tug his ass up and press his chest down, but keep his cock just against Shiro's entrance.

Shiro shudders just thinking about it.

Then he tries to be still, because he wants to be good.

Curtis steps away from the bed and Shiro allows himself one stolen look at his ass, walking away. It's a work of art. Shiro's seen Curtis in the gym, though he tries to be discreet. He knows Curtis has earned that ass.

He licks his lips. He wants to earn that ass in a different way. To bury his face in it, lap and suck and penetrate it with his tongue and fingers until it's puffy and loose. He wants to eat Curtis out until he's breathless and boneless, streaked in his own cum. Shiro's gotten that, other nights. But tonight's not about what he wants.

This is about what he needs, and he needs Curtis inside him.

Shiro looks up at the ceiling, fisting his hands in the covers. It's not that he'll touch himself - not without permission - but he needs the sensation of the cool sheets against his overheated skin to ground him.

Finally, the mattress shifts with Curtis's weight, and Curtis is there, between Shiro's legs. His naked cock rubs against Shiro's clothed one, adding his precum to the wet spot on Shiro's boxers.

There's something behind him, something Shiro can't see, but he can't see anything past the stars in his eyes as Curtis circles his hips, working their cocks together. It's too much and not enough. He wants to be connected skin to skin. He starts to bite back a moan but lets it tumble out instead, throaty and desperate.

"That's it, Sir," Curtis praises. "Let me hear you."

Curtis takes Shiro's hand - his human hand - and kisses his fingertips. He does the same to Shiro's Altean hand.

"You trust me, Sir?" he asks.

Their eyes meet. Shiro feels molten from the heat in those intense blue eyes. He doesn't hesitate.

"With my life."

Curtis smiles, presses one more kiss into Shiro's palm, and lifts Shiro's wrist above his head. He doesn't have to order Shiro to raise his other hand - Shiro immediately lifts his arm to press his wrists together.

Reaching behind him, Curtis produces the trophy from the arm wrestling contest the day before. It gleams in the low lights. Shiro catches his breath, looking from the belt to Curtis's steady gaze, the suddenly serious set of his lips.

"You're so strong, Sir. I knew it before but you proved it again yesterday. You prove it every day," says Curtis. "You don't have to be strong here. I'll take care of you."

Shiro gasps as Curtis fastens the belt around his wrists. The proof of his victory has become a tool for his surrender.

His cock twitches in its confines.

"I'll be good for you," Shiro promises.

"You already are. You're perfect."

Curtis pulls Shiro's boxers down, at last freeing his cock. Shiro's gotten so wet that his cock drips trails of precum over his stomach as it swings free. There's already a pool forming in his abs. Curtis leans down and licks it up, but keeps his tongue torturously away from its source.

Shiro knows better than to grind up and bump his cockhead against Curtis's chin, but it's tempting.

He promised to be good and already he's misbehaving in his mind.

All Shiro's thoughts treacherous thoughts dissipate when Curtis leans up over him, reaching for the lube. The snap of the bottle opening centers him. Shiro lets his legs fall farther open in anticipation.

Curtis slicks up his fingers, watching Shiro the whole time. It's all Shiro can do not to squirm under the weight of Curtis's aquamarine eyes burning into him.

The lube is still cool as Curtis brushes his fingers over Shiro's rim. Shiro gasps and shivers, but not from the cold. Curtis is just circling his rim, catching his fingertip against Shiro's entrance and not pressing inside.

Shiro lifts his hips, arches his back, tries to get Curtis to sink a finger inside him.

Curtis seems content to stroke Shiro's thigh with one hand and his entrance with the other, two fingertips kissing at Shiro's hole. The light contact is so maddening, not enough, and it makes Shiro whine and bite his lip.

He won't strain against his bonds, but his body shakes with need.

"Do you need me to finger you open, Sir?" Curtis asks. He's sitting back and Shiro could almost say he looks unaffected, if not for the flush on his cheeks, the quickness of his breath. The hand petting Shiro's thigh tightens until he's gripping enough to make a mark.

"Or do you want me to work you open with my cock?"

Shiro whines as Curtis withdraws his fingertips, replacing them with the tip of his cock. He presses it against Shiro's hole, enough that Shiro squirms and bucks his hips. It'd hurt but it would be so good, that cock splitting him open, making him cry, giving him focus on the pain -

Curtis strokes his cock against Shiro's ass, letting the very tip of it threaten to press inside.

"Hmm, I don't think you've earned my cock yet," says Curtis. When Shiro whines again, he adds, "But you're still so good, baby. I'll reward you."

He withdraws his cock, but slides a slick finger inside Shiro, and oh God, it's so much more than before. It's perfect but still not enough. Shiro tries to relax but his ass tightens around Curtis's finger, eager for it. Trying to keep him inside.

Curtis doesn't keep him waiting anymore. He presses his middle finger in beside the first one, rumbling a satisfied groan as Shiro's ass tightens again.

Working in deeper, Curtis skates his fingertips past Shiro's prostate, making Shiro groan in desperation. When his palm is flush with Shiro's ass, his knuckles catching at Shiro's rim, he pauses.

Shiro doesn't know if he should beg. And if he should, whether he should beg with his voice or his body.

He settles for patience. He waits until his world has been reduced to his heartbeat in his dick and his ass stretched around Curtis's fingers.

It must've been the right choice. Curtis pulls his fingers out slowly, carefully. Just as Shiro's about to protest being left empty, Curtis thrusts his fingers back in and hooks them against Shiro's prostate.

Shiro yelps in shocked pleasure. His legs jerk a little farther open.

"That's it," says Curtis. "Let me hear you."

He doesn't let up the pressure on Shiro's prostate, rubbing over it with each thrust of his fingers. Shiro hears himself moaning. He's begging incoherently, his hole clenching each time Curtis withdraws his fingers. He could burst, he could come right now, but he wants to be good and it still isn't enough -

Curtis adds a third finger and some more lube. Instead of thrusting his fingers, now he's making rough circles over Shiro's prostate. Shiro's cock drools his appreciation onto his stomach.

He doesn't register that Curtis is taking his fingers all the way out until his ass is suddenly so empty, it almost hurts.

"Curtis -" he protests, gasping. "Baby, _please_."

He shifts his shoulders, pushing his chest up and making his dick sway slightly. He doesn't miss the way Curtis's eyes flit from his leaking cock to his bound wrists rubbing together.

"Since you asked so nicely."

Both of them gasp as Curtis lines his cock up with Shiro's hole. Then it's aching, sweet pressure and the head is inside.

Curtis works his cock in slowly, his hands stroking gently up Shiro's thighs to wrap around his waist. Shiro didn't realize his eyes had fallen shut in pleasure until they snap open and fall on Curtis's lips, parted and panting above him.

When Curtis bottoms out with a hitched breath, Shiro clenches his ass around Curtis's cock inside him.

Curtis moans, his grip tightening on Shiro's hips in time with Shiro's tightening ass.

" _Captain_ ," he half-scolds, half-moans.

"Baby," Shiro moans back.

Curtis gives him a second more to feel full before he slides nearly all the way out. He thrusts back in with a grunt, their skin slapping together. Shiro chokes as if Curtis's cock is all the way in his throat - it almost feels like it is.

"Be good for me, Sir. Let me take care of you."

Every snap of Curtis's hips draws Shiro's voice louder. He's flooded with heat, crying out and desperate. Curtis's cock stretches his rim, fills him up so good and he's not going to last, he's going to embarrass himself and lose it.

Shiro forgets to be good and ruts back, his ass swallowing Curtis's cock. The way Curtis grips Shiro's hips and meets Shiro's thrust with his own, he doesn't seem to mind Shiro misbehaving. Shiro lifts his knees, raising his ass to better feel the slap of Curtis's balls against the curve of his ass. The shift in position brings his cock tighter against his stomach, the friction smearing more precum over his abs.

"I love how wet you get," says Curtis. "Next time, I'm gonna ride you, let you mess me up. You want that, Sir? To fuck me like I'm fucking you?"

Shiro writhes against him. He wants Curtis's hand on his cock, working him over with his own precum, but he can't ask for that. He'll take whatever Curtis gives him. "Yes," he hisses. "I wanna fuck you and make you come on my dick."

Curtis stops thrusting, instead drawing tight circles with his hips and grinding his cock over Shiro's prostate. Shiro feels split open, like he could burst.

"Oh yeah? Are you gonna come on my dick tonight, Sir?" Curtis asks.

" _Ahh_ \- yes!"

"Mmm, yeah you will. I'm gonna fuck all the cum out of you."

Curtis pulls away, finally relieving some of the white hot pressure. He pauses a moment, like he's letting Shiro catch his breath. Maybe he is. They're both panting, Curtis's chest heaving and Shiro's beaded with sweat.

Then their hips crash together, Curtis's hands on Shiro's waist gripping hard enough to leave marks. His cock hits Shiro's prostate with each thrust, dragging against it each time he pulls out, and Shiro sobs his pleasure louder every time. His throat aches from moaning. His shoulders ache from holding his hands above his head, still bound.

He could break free anytime, but he won't. He needs the surrender. He needs the reminder to be good.

As though he knows what Shiro's thinking, Curtis traces a hand up Shiro's body to wrap around Shiro's wrists along with the belt.

"Just like that," Curtis says. "Is it good for you, Sir? Is my cock nice and deep in you?"

He grinds his cock against Shiro's prostate so Shiro can only mewl in response.

"You feel amazing, Captain. You're so tight. I could fill you up now - you want that?"

This time, Shiro manages a choked, "Y-yeah," before Curtis thrusts in and circles his cock over Shiro's prostate again.

Curtis doesn't take mercy on him. He fucks against Shiro's prostate until tears join the stars blooming at the edge of Shiro's vision. Shiro moans brokenly, tries to hump back against Curtis, but the grip on his wrists and the hard slap of Curtis's skin against his stops him from doing more than rolling his hips. His ass feels like it's fluttering and there's a heat pooling in him.

Shiro's close. He wraps his legs around Curtis's waist, pulls him closer. Curtis must be close too - his perfect rhythm is starting to falter, although he's fucking into Shiro just as hard.

Curtis tightens his grip around Shiro's wrists. "Come, Captain. Come on my cock."

That's it. Shiro surrenders.

He comes so hard that he spatters hot over his chest, untouched. His back bows taut, his legs around Curtis jerk, and his ass tightens. He barely registers that he's crying out until he hears Curtis groan, "That's it, you're perfect. S-so good, Sir. Fuck yes, you feel so good."

Then he's molten, boneless, his moans softer and fucked-out. Curtis squeezes his wrists one more time before he takes hold of Shiro's hips with both hands and grinds his cockhead against Shiro's prostate, milking another spurt of cum out of him.

"Ah! Curtis!" Shiro meant it as protest, but instead he's almost mewling. His overstimulated cock is still drooling weakly against his stomach with each of Curtis's shallow thrusts.

Shiro's sensitive after coming, but he still can't help hooking his ankles around the curve of Curtis's ass and pulling him in deep.

Curtis gasps and comes inside him with a soft groan. He leans down, smearing Shiro's cum between their bodies, and buries his face in Shiro's neck. "Takashi," he breathes against Shiro's skin.

Whimpering in response, Shiro finally unlocks his legs, although his ass still feels tight. His body doesn't want to let go of Curtis's cock and his cum.

His wrists aren't sore, but blood rushes back to his arm and shoulder when Curtis unfastens the belt. As soon as he's free, Shiro encircles Curtis in his arms and crushes him closer. They're both getting covered in Shiro's cum but he doesn't care.

Curtis kisses his neck, murmurs, "You okay, Sir?" and Shiro just nods.

He's better than okay, his body aching in the best way and his mind finally, blissfully clear.

He relinquishes his hold on Curtis just enough to pull him up for a soft kiss, then another, deeper one. "Thank you, baby," he says.

"Anytime."

Shiro kisses him again. "We should probably clean up. I'm getting my cum all over you."

"You got it all over yourself. You almost hit your chin this time." Shiro feels his cheeks heat, but Curtis just chuckles and adds, "That was hot as hell. I think I did fuck all the cum out of you."

Shiro doesn't know what to say, so he kisses Curtis again. "It was really hot," he finally admits.

"Next time you fuck me, let's see if I can hit my face," says Curtis, grinning wickedly, eyes sparkling. "I bet I can. You fuck me so good with your big dick."

Shiro groans. His ass is throbbing, but there's a stir in his belly at the praise. His exhausted dick gives a twitch of interest. He nips at Curtis's lower lip to silence him.

"Captain."

Every time they do this, Shiro swears he won't be able to hear his title without combusting. He knows he's blushing, knows he's giving Curtis exactly what he wants.

It's what he wants too, although he can only admit it here in his bedroom. Maybe someday -

Shiro stops himself from going down that road. "Yeah, baby?" he asks.

"We really should clean up."

Shiro smiles ruefully. They're already a mess and it's only going to get worse, the cooling cum between them gluing them together. Curtis's cum is starting to drip from his ass, pooling between his cheeks. It should be off-putting but instead of stirring, Shiro strokes his fingers up and down Curtis's sides, twining their legs together.

"Let's stay like this a little longer," he says.

"As long as you need."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
